My Colorful Confuse
by Madam Fiction
Summary: Everything Lost sense now, what once was Pink turned Red, what once was Yellow went Orange, and now Love became a Lie, what only remained was the Purple color of HIS eyes "Jack Again: Roses are Red...?" Do I need to paint and find...those colors again? "Roses are Red... that much is true but Violets are Purple not Freaking Blue!" Meet Tootheo... My Colorful Confuse


**Ohohohooo~! Hello there! Welcome to _My Colorful Confuse_, a Collab between Kaidarknight (author of His Princess, Her Slave) and me M.F. (writer of Fuir du Cirque), we hope for you to like this story, for It we put all our Ideas for you guys to Enjoy It. **

**Now I warn you: this is Male!_Tooth_XJack, I am the only person on the whole fandom (Maybe the wolrd?) who has written this type of fic, and Kai just got on the ship with me. So Welcome aboard, Hope you enjoy your stay with us, if not... go and sink with Titanic.**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T (Own) REGRET ANYTHING**

* * *

Today was just another random and normal beautiful day on the peaceful neighborhood of Rosemarieu. You could see children playing on the park, neighbor's chit-chatting this and that. Couples enjoying each other's company. Single people enjoying (for now) their sweet freedom. And families stuck inside of their home, either sleeping their butts off, playing something or just watching TV. Yeah, you could say that Everyone was enjoying this day.

Oh, but not everyone is so Jolly today, we had some of our typical rumpy teenagers staying on the darkest corners of what they dared to call their room, some were laying their asses on their bed, others playing video games until the battery died of constant button-rape, others were plastered on the Virtual universe that was the internet, the normal ones were just getting ready to go outside and hang out with friends.

"Why in hell must I be so stupid?!"

Well we saved this unlucky one for the end, a nice looking and a friendly guy, son of one of the weirdest families around the town and what we feel proud to call: a "First Class Idiot". He at this moment was staring at the wall, a miserable look evident in his eyes, on his insides he wanted so badly to burn and destroy the whole planet and his existence, he wanted to get rid of this strange feeling that was building on his insides.

Well, might give it a try.

"Life sucks" Jack Frost let out a groan, and then he started to bang his head on the nice blue concrete wall.

Many bangs later, his door opened and a handsome looking man opened the door

"Hey son, have you se—?"

Staring at his son's actions leaved him in mid sentence with a blank face...

"Jackson what in hell are you doing?"

Jack turned his attention to the man and gave him a dirty glare.

"Nothing..."

Raising an eyebrow, the man just sighed.

"Never mind, I'll ask Emma... we'll have dinner at 6"

After the door closed Jack gave a big sight, and leaned his forehead on the wall, his blue eyes glancing down at his hands.

Now I guess you are asking yourself, what is going on inside Jack's mind, or maybe why is he acting like this? Well dear reader let us give you the answer that is laying on Jack's drawer, there you can see a single photograph showing two young children holding each other's hand, smiling at the camera on a very cute way. The one on the left Is Jack young-self smiling awkwardly, back then he had brown hair, but growing up and stuff made him want to dye his hair white, and his Dad (being the awesome Ol' man that he is) let him do it with out saying anything. And next to his young-self in the photo is a cute young girl smiling brightly.

At some point Jack glanced at the photo, his eyes looking at the girl made him blush madly, on a quick action he grabbed his pillow and buried his head on it.

_'Just how the hell could I miss it?'_ Jack asked mentally while gritting his teeth.

* * *

***Flashback: 9 Years ago***

At this time Jack was only eight years old. He and his family moved into a New Town, all thanks to his Father's stupid promotion. Did he like it? Oh Heck no! He hates moving into new places, especially when he loves (and is comfortable in) his old home. There weren't many children he could talk to. Cheezus Crust there were more adults than he expected. This is one of the reasons he loves being alone, because no one can bother him, not even the adults. _He prefers to keep it that way_.

But it seems God had something against him, because he used some of his divine powers (much to his annoyance) and made the place where his father's promotion was supposed to be, on some other side of the country, making them move from Pennsylvania to New York. He tried reason out this with his parents trying to convince them that this was a bad idea, they just said that it was one city away and that they could come back on some vacation trip, his father had already accepted the promotion and unfortunately there was nothing that Jack could do.

His mother however, had no problem with moving because she finds it's a great idea, she thought that their environment would be better compared where they lived. Also she pointed out a new place to live would be more suitable for the children.

OH how much he hated his age! Emma and he were used for such an excuse like that...

Little Emma couldn't do anything at all; the little nugget was only 3 years old. 'Environmental' his Butt, he was going to live on another boring place. He rolled his eyes as he recalls his mother saying it. It's not that he didn't like it... it's just that it's a pain in the neck to have such an optimistic mother. Well how can she not be optimistic and so darn positive? She always sees how much his son prefers to stay indoors with his little sister than hanging out with friends and neighbors, this worried her so much, this new Moving-out-of-town Trip was finally the best opportunity for his son to go outside and have friends.

Jack sighed in frustration. He can't blame her... after all that's what mothers do and it's natural for them. But for him it's just plain annoying.

"I'm sure you'll going to make friends in this lovely town." His mother smiled excitedly when they arrived at their new home.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

_'I guess I'll just do what I always do'_ He thought.

**[One Week later...]**

Okay Elizabeth had enough of this, she was starting to get that feeling and need of filling her son's mouth with Eel's Oil

Why you ask? Just watch

She looked at Jackson with a serious expression, the little twit was lying on a couch reading a complicated book (Wait... was that Les Mis?), he seemed to be enjoying his solitary activity after he played with Emma, who by the way was taking her daily nap.

Jack hasn't made a single friend since they arrived, and that was what started to turn Elizabeth into Supreme-Rage mode.

It's not right for a child like Jack to be alone, thinking of it she could imagine certain scenarios that might affect Jack's life if he doesn't change. She needed her son to get out of his comfort zone. Like any mother, she has to do what a mother has to do. So she walked straight into the living room, and stood in front of the laying figure of his son in the couch and gave him her best mother's stern glare. Jack didn't seem to notice his mother's presence as he kept his attention on the book.

Neither of them was speaking first, well that was until Elizabeth let out a frustrated (and somehow angry) sigh, finally catching her son's attention.

The kid had this feel in the gut that nothing good was going to come after his mother started to speak.

"Jack I want you to go outside and make some friends." Elizabeth demanded.

"Don't want to." Jack said flatly as he went back to reading. "I like being alone. The only people I care most are You, Dad and Emma."

Elizabeth sighed again. There he goes pointing out some strong words that touch her heart and at the same time make her a little angrier. As much as she loves her son and the fact that he really loves this family, it still doesn't change the fact Jackson needs to change whether he likes it or not.

"You can't spend all your life with us Jack. School doesn't start until September. So do me a favor and make some friends." She added with a serious tone and remarking at the end "REAL friends."

From what Jack hears. He can tell how his mother really means with her words, but still he doesn't want to... so he continues reading while ignoring his mother's words.

This turned out to be the last drop that broke the glass. So she grabbed the book from his hands, this got immediately Jack's attention as he looked with shock at his mother. Then his shocked look changed to one of pure fear, he could've sworn that flames were on the background and that his mother's body was an evil shadow with glowing red eyes, this sight only gave him a massive attack of shivers.

"G-give me m-my book back, Mom p-please" The boy pleaded. "I'm into a r-really g-good part."

Elizabeth started to retreat from her former place, but the strange aura was still surrounding her

"The only good part where you are going into is outside there" She pointed at the door "Go and make some friends, and then you can have your book back." She finalized.

His eyes widen when he got her evil plan. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can! Now get out!" She hissed out her anger.

They engaged a staring contest. Elizabeth narrows her eyes while holding the book as her hostage. Jack tried to narrow his eyes as well, but he lost it when he saw the deadly yellow fire turn into a deep red color, his mother's body now looked like it was made by a complete blackness that started to grow arms, and her eyes, oh God **HER EYES, **he blinked once and his stern face changed to one of fear, that only earned from his mother a smile of sweet victory. He really hates losing the game but holy Cheese that was so terrifying! Now he knew another face of his mother that he didn't dare to encounter again. It wasn't fair, but dang next time he should gain all the courage that somehow fled from him.

"F-fine!"

He got up from his seat and walked away from the living room stomping his feet hard on the wooden floor. Elizabeth watched her son disappear until she heard the door slam shut.

Well she managed to get him out of their home once in a while. Yet she could not help seeing the way he became angry and stomped his way out, this reminds her a bit when she... She snorted at the thought.

"Ha! Thank God Jack's a boy."

**[Outside...]**

Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared at his surrounding. It was too bright and cheery much to his disdain. He hated this place since he arrived, and now he hated it even more.

"Oh well... might as well try to find ATLEAST someone to make Mom happy." Jack decided.

As he walked around the streets he could see a few children sharing the same age as him or a little older riding their bikes. He neither wants to walk himself towards them and introduce himself nor would he wait for one of them to walk to him.

Just when he could give up and head back home, a few kids (three guys and a girl) walked near him out of their curiosity (which Jack notices on their looks).

"You must be the new family's kid aren't you?" a dark haired boy exclaims as he observes Jack with hawk-like-eyes while holding his ice cream.

Jack nods his head in response while getting a bit nervous at the brunette boy's stare. Having someone staring at him like he's a display toy at the store feels so awkward, and he hates that. He knows he's new here and all, but does he has to be stared at like that?

"Where do you come from?" the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked Jack excitedly. "Like, did you move here because you got in trouble?"

Her question made Jack to raise one his eyebrows as he answered her, "I came from Burgess and no, we did not move here because I got myself in trouble"

Then the second boy who shared the same attribute to the girl, leaned towards Jack, which nearly gives him a heart attack due to his sudden closeness. Giving a second glance at this boy, he could assume that the kid must be the girl's twin brother, given how they both shared the same attributes and the sneer look. "Then why did you moved?" he added.

Jack almost rolled his eyes. "My Dad was promoted; his new work is near here." He added sarcastically, "Will that be all?"

"Yes that would be all." Squeaked the third dirty-blonde-haired boy nervously.

From what Jack could see from the third boy, all he could tell was that he was trying to get the three of them away from him from whatever they were planning to do. From the looks of it... the dark haired boy seemed to be the leader of their little gang and Jack doesn't like at all where this is going.

"I would like stay here and talk a little more guys, but I want to look around in here" He excused himself.

"Not so fast." The dark haired boy halted Jack, "Well you know, there's a tradition welcome to newbie's." he said with a dark ring on his tone

_Oh boy_, Jack rolled his eyes.

He knew where this is heading and surely he didn't like it. But as you may know: _two can play a game._

"Really? From what I've heard from the movers in this town, the traditional welcoming for new comer kids is that they have to receive an ice cream." Jack smiles coolly.

Hearing Jack's comment somewhat surprises them, even the dark haired boy who seems he has not even heard about such thing. Seeing their expression satisfied Jack, so he continued, "And I see you're on a set to welcome me." He eyes glanced at the Ice cream on the dark haired boy's hand.

Said kid looked at his Ice cream then to Jack then back to his ice cream. Having such a reluctant decision whether or not should he give the ice cream amused Jack. In the end, he didn't have another choice so he gave it to Jack.

He accepted the 'Gift' pleasantly, but then an idea popped on his head, so he smirked in a funny way that could confuse you easily, what he did was splat the ice cream onto the kid's face. Everyone stared in shock at the sudden action. However Jack found himself proud of his work thus he walked away before the kid started to fume in anger.

Thankfully the dark-haired boy didn't follow him, but he could eventually hear the sudden scream that he gave.

"I will get you for this kid!" he shouted at Jack.

Despite how loud his shout could be heard, Jack heeded no attention as he continued to walk away. "This will be the last time I try to befriend any of those weirdo's." Jack stuck out his tongue at them.

Jack continued to roam around the neighborhood; still he sees nothing to his liking. He would like to head home and resume reading, but that would mean he'll meet his mother's wrath because he didn't befriended someone. It was best if he stayed out a little longer. It only took thirty minutes for him to look around, and yet he's getting really bored. Luckily he stopped by a vacant-lot-like with a swing set and slide, but most of all it was next a huge tree which stands out most. The tree makes a perfect place for him to take a rest after his recent 'adventure'. Thus he walks towards it taking a small observation. The tree neither looks scary or mild, small or skinny. It's just magnificent that it almost reminds him of one from a fantasy movie he saw with Emma.

Seeing that tree makes him feel sleepy and lazy. Before plunging his butt on the floor, he looked behind him to see if there was anyone who spotted or maybe followed him. Confirming that there's no one; he happily sits down comfortably and leans his head on the Tree's trunk.

"Finally I'm alone." He smiled when he felt the chilling breeze hit him delicately on his face.

He loved this quietness. There was no one to bother him. No mother of his telling him to do anything, no annoying kids on his heels. It was just the perfect place for him to in peace. _Just the way he wanted it._

***CRAAAAAACCCCCCCCK!***

_'Yeah crack'_ Jack thought happily.

Then he snapped off his thought out of sudden realization, "W-wait... "_Crack_"? Now where in heck did that come fro—?"

_***THUD!***_

A small branch almost hit poor Jack. Good thing he managed to avoid it with his super ninja skills the moment he saw it falling. He was thankful for his heightening quick sense his father taught him.

"That was a close one." Someone squeaked.

Jack jerked his head around to see the owner of the voice, but being the lucky person that he was he found no one. Was his mind playing games with him? Or was it just another trick of his wild imagination? The voice sounded like a girls...

"I'm up here." The voice said again.

Looking up he assumed it would be a pigment of his imagination like a talking Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland or something even more strange. Then again the voice belongs to a girl not an insane yet curious cat.

Okay he better stop formulating other ideas and focus what he's going to encounter. Opening his eyes there he sees a girl, he couldn't see her face since the tree leaves are blocking his view, he could capture the form of her shadowed body hanging onto the tree clinging to dear life. He could see she was wearing something like a red shirt under her short skirt (that by the way was uplifting a little). Jack blushed slightly seeing how her skirt lifted a little to her hips. Thankfully she was wearing those black leggings underneath them or he could have seen her underwear (Not that he wanted to see it...)

_A girl in a tree_...

"Hello! Are you're new around here? I have never seen your face." She starts the conversation while still hanging on the tree's branch.

"What are you doing up there?" being the desperate kid that he was he ignored her question.

He thought he could see her shrug a little, but he couldn't tell very well since she was at the top, "Nothing Really! I just thought I could challenge myself to find a great view on the town by climbing this tree since it's the tallest one that we have." She said enthusiastically

Jack looked around. She had a point. This tree was the tallest among the bunch than he had seen compared to the others he saw. Maybe he could climb up too and see the view but that can wait for later.

Just as he was going to ask her again something he heard another_**'crack'**_ from the tree branch again. Just as he could step away fr—

***THUD!***

Ohh well...Too late

Something or someone landed on him causing him to lay painfully on his back. That must have hurt... He opened his eyes, trying to see what landed on him, but halted in mid-action. Jack could feel something soft against his left cheek; it was the same softness when his mother gave him some affection kisses whenever he goes to school (which really embarrassed him). Instead of shoving her away, his body petrified from the shock. This never happened before. Good thing there's no one there to watch this or they'll tease him. (Especially his mother!)

The girl stirred and groaned from the pain that she felt, realizing her current position she slowly stood up and sat herself over the boy.

When Jack gained some consciousness he could finally see how she looked like, the girl had short wavy brunette hair with curvy bangs covering her forehead and framing her cheeks, it certainly looked cute and unique. Her skin was light brown like the royal Indian people he saw from books. Lastly he couldn't help but stare at her lilac eyes. It was really odd for him to see that such an extravagant eye-color existed. Yes he had seen many people's eye-color but never has he seen such a breath-taking one. He was practically stunned at the sight of this girl, because she looked like an angel fallen from heaven. (That sounds a bit cliché, but what ever)

The girl blinks her eyes as she notices Jack staring her, so she smiles making the young boy flinch at her, when he realized what he was doing. It was strange you know... whenever a girl smiles at him he would usually nod or just stare at her blankly, but with this girl he felt all muddy and strange.

"Err, Thanks" She looks at him with cute guilty look while a little pink tint adorned her cheeks.

Jack couldn't answer her because he kept looking dumbfounded at the girl. He couldn't help gawking at her cute smile and her lilac eyes. As she looks at him in confusion, he could feel how his cheeks started to boil like a bathtub full of water and Salsa.

"Y-your W-elcome, I-I guess you weren't injured...?" Jack asked a little flustered while he tried to hide his burning face.

The girl leaned towards Jack, making him more nervous. Their faces were few centimeters close. Too much close to the point that he wondered it this was really happening, maybe he ate too much Ice-cream yesterday. God... he could even tell that she's was staring at him too. They didn't know how much they stayed like that; they forgot that the girl was leaning over Jack as he still lies on the ground. Jack notices their position is kind of awkward yet he could not help feeling warmer than ever. Maybe he's getting sick perhaps...?

"Hey! Are you the kid from that new family I've heard?" She asked him exited while leaning closer to him

Cheeks still warm, he nodded. "Y-Ye-Yes we've moved here last week." He stammered, why was he acting like this?!

It was so odd. He never ever stammered! Not even when he talked to girl. This really never happened before _what was wrong with him?!_

She continued smiling until she realized that she was still sitting on top of him. "Oh God! I'm sorry! I'll help you get up." She said embarrassed as she stood up first. The moment she offered her hand to Jack, he hesitated for a moment, he looked at her hand and then back at her, her warm smile made him lose his sense of reality for a moment, and without noticing he grabbed the light brown hand. He felt like a current of electricity ran over his whole body as shivers went up and down his spine. For some reason Jack thought that time stopped there, he could've sworn that she started to shine more brighter than the sun, wait... where those wings on her back...?

She pulled him in such a quick move, that he leaned forward immediately, he almost stomped his head with hers the closeness never left (and that was somehow starting to feel strange) As he got on his feet the warmth on his cheeks returned instantly (much to his surprise) the smile on her face never left, as she leaned more closer to him

This made him panic more than he already was

"J-just sta-ay a-away from me!" Jack yelled.

Shocked at his outburst, the girl was about to say something, but Jack out of the blue (and being the panicking freak that he was) ran away like the coward that he was on the insides. As he was further away from the brunette he stopped for a moment. Realizing his selfless-actions he face-palmed at his stupidity. He wanted to apologize from his stupid behavior, but given what he had recently done she would probably ignore him anyway... That in one way was kinda depressing... Well, it didn't matter, after all that's what he always wanted didn't he? To be left alone... So why does he feels so sad?

**[The next morning]**

He had to admit it: yesterday he had a good sleep, he couldn't recall the last time he had one, he was so comfortable that he didn't mind at all if he kept himself plunged over the bed and stayed there the whole day. But every perfect moment is always ruined by something, and that something turned out to be sun rays that hit him directly on his face, forcing him to open up his eyes. Groaning in irritation, and cursing mentally to the giant ball of fire, he rolled over the other side of the bed trying to hide from the light that was slowly making him evaporate. He wanted so badly to sleep a little longer, but it looks like the angel beyond his window is thinking otherwise, as it kept looking expectantly at him.

WAIT A SEC—! An angel!? Why is he seeing such a creature behind his window?

He jolted immediately from his bed and rubbed his eyes many times. He looked at the window, his pupils started to shrink from the divine light that God hit him with. Turns out the divine light and the angel were such a product of his wild imagination, because what he sees when his senses come up at full is the same girl from yesterday, who by the way was smiling bubbly while waving at him from the moment she saw him peep from the window. Jack wanted to wave back at her (he needed to be polite or his mom would kick his butt for being rude) but then something clicked on his head... he was at the second floor of his house... _HOLY—!_ He got off the bed and went to the window in such a rush. There he sees the wavy brunette girl sitting on a tree which happens to be next to his house.

**_AGAIN_**

_'Is she nuts or what!?'_ his mind screamed while he gritted his teeth in exasperation.

The girl seemed to be saying something but he couldn't hear it. So he opened his window still keeping his eyes on her.

"Morning~!" She greeted him with an ear to ear toothy smile "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Why the heck are you there!?" Jack yelled at her

She didn't seem to flinch at Jack's shout as she stared at him questioningly.

"Because I can...?"

'God give me force...' thought Jack as he rubbed his forehead in irritation, "Get down from there, you might fall like yesterday, and this time certainly I'm not going to be a pillow for you"

"Oh! You don't have to worry about that, I got it all covered! See this?" She said grabbing the rope around her waist. "I borrowed Da's bungee rope, that way I won't fall again."

_'But that would also endanger you too, you dumb girl' _Jack wanted to say her but hold his tongue.

Focusing his attention on the rope around her waist, he sees the other end attach to the tree's branch where she's sitting on. At first he was relieved, but when he takes a closer look he realized the rope isn't a bungee one but a jumping rope.

Internally he continues to scream some more, while deep in his insides he wants so badly to punch the wall.

"You really are so dumb..." he said in a quiet voice "Stay still while I call someone." He said to her before he ran to his parent's room

It didn't take too long for Jack to call his parents; they managed to bring the girl into their house without making her fall off. Seeing this girl made Elizabeth happy, she instantly went to the kitchen while dragging her husband Campbell, who by the way was a little confused over his wife's attitude. Jack felt like an idiot sitting on the sofa next to the girl, but after seeing his mom happy he guessed he should let it slide. Thankfully he was grateful he did the right choice. As he looked back to the girl, he could se how quiet she was while her head hung down.

Now he felt a little bad, he could feel somehow a sad aura around her, she wasn't smiling, but she didn't dared to look at him in the eyes.

"A-are you angry at me?" she asked him with a shy yet sad tone

Jack gave her a shocked look. She looked like a scolded puppy. He could feel the tightening feeling on his chest as he looks down to his hands, It sure felt bad making girls sad..."No I'm not angry at you..." he said a little embarrassed

This seemed to enlighten her a little, because she quickly looked at him with a glitter on her eyes

"R-really?!" she asked with hope on her voice

"R-really! J-just..." He looked to the other side to hide his burning cheeks "Just... next time try knocking on the door instead of climbing a tree to get my attention" He advises her.

The wavy brunette girl tilts her head cutely making Jack blush more "But If I did that, you would just ignore me and pretend you're not there." She pointed out.

He grumbled on the insides. How on earth did she knew he was planning to do that?

"Oh I give up." Jack gritted his teeth while covering his face with both hands

"Hey!" Jack nearly jumped off from Tooth's outburst.

That wasn't all; his face beamed more as he finds their faces are close (but not that close from their yesterday's meeting)

"You'll damage your teeth if you grit them like that." She scolded him

_'Wait Wha—?'_

"You really have beautiful teeth!" she said beaming

_'Not only the girl is nuts she's also crazy on teeth. What's next she'll grow feathers?'_

"You—"

"Call me Tooth." She interrupted him while raising a finger

He gives her a cold glare that usually works with other people, it always freezes them on place and at the perfect time, because that glare of his means that he doesn't cares, but it seems that it didn't affect Tooth at all because she keeps looking at him with that... Cute face...

"Jackson… Jackson Overland Frost" He gives in.

"Jack then" She grabs both his hands, "You'll going to love this place I assure you!" she said so happy with a little girly laugh

* * *

Since that day on Tooth kept hanging out with Jack. At first he didn't like her company at all, she was annoying, hyperactive and so happy to the point that he began to question himself if such human beings like that existed. As days turned into months, he became used to her bubbly and hyper manner, he started to warm a little at her, he put all his effort to understand and interact with her, later it turned out they had similar interest, they liked the same candies, hated lovey-dovey movies and had the same evil thought of kidnapping the president and make him buy all the candy in the world (That of course was later going to become a World domination plan for sure...)

Jack couldn't help himself of being so happy (even his mom was happier than him, and that scared him a lot). He had made a friend with this Girl; thanks to her he could always have fun. _They always hanged out_, they always played in the park, went at the market with either Elizabeth or Tooth's mom Rashmi and cause havoc inside the place. They went to arcades and spend all their quarters until they didn't have any more left. They went to the library; Jack always got bored on that place so in order to keep himself distracted he played hide and seek with Tooth.

Tooth had become his First Best Friend. And Jack couldn't be more grateful of it.

Every month they had a sleepover in each other's home, it had become like some kind of tradition, after all Tooth suggested the idea, and since Jack's mom was willingly encouraging (more like forcing) him to accept such suggestion, he didn't had another choice.

Today the place that they stayed at was Tooth's, all the day they played outside, got dirty like street cats on the dump, and messed up the porch with mud. Bath could never be avoided in cases like this, so they had to get inside and clean themselves until they shined like crystal balls.

Later Dinner came, Miss Rashmi's Pork Curry was delicious as always, and after finishing their meal, both kids went upstairs, tonight they accorded to watch movies, and what better to watch movies than accompanied with sweets: Cookies, Kisses, some M&M's and a Jar of peanut butter that for some reason Tooth had hidden under her bed.

They picked a random one from the mountain of DVD's and VHS, and the one that played after putting the big cassette on the Movie Player turned out to be Beetlejuice.

"Oh God, not this movie" said Jack while rubbing his forehead

"Please don't tell me you hate it"

"I don't hate it, It just bothers me in some way"

"Oh really?"

Jack looked at her with a blank face

"Yes really, I mean... that couple died and then what happens? Idiots come to get the new house, and how does the couple tries to get them away? By calling a Mad Biofool that is far beyond nuts"

"Oh please, as if you weren't like that too"

That comment earned a glare from Jack

"Shut up and pass me the blanket"

"What ever you say Jack..." said amused Tooth

Half movie, both kids were lying down in front of the T.V, the bag of Chocolates wide open and the Jar of PB in the middle of the kids. Jack had the need to get a bunch of chocolate in his mouth, but for his luck the darned bag was on Tooth's side, with half-lidded eyes and a boring look on his face he asked nicely.

"Hey Tooth can you give me a Kiss?"

Curse the Stupid Chocolate for being called like that, because when Jack realized what he had said, Tooth's lips were already pressed on his own, Time seemed to Stop at that moment, his heart raced so fast, his mind went blank for a moment, and somehow he found himself returning lightly the kiss.

A soft 'Smoch' sound was what came after they got apart.

Jack got completely read after what happened; Tooth didn't seem to mind at all because she was smiling at him with a pink tint on her cheeks. After seeing his dumbfounded expression, she laughed lightly and grabbed a bunch of chocolates and gave them to him. Not without giving him a peck on the cheek too.

This forever will be kept a secret, because... no one needed to know about this... right?

**_*Flashback ends*_**

* * *

Jack's daydream made him feel happy and giddy like a high school-teenage-fangirl as his smile widened (and some drool cascaded on the corner of his mouth). Then he looked back at the photo. His face beamed red again thus he started to hit his head with the pillow.

_'Why didn't I noticed the difference!?'_ he screamed on his insides

**_[Three days ago...]_**

Jack was running fast as hell. He had such good news that he really liked to share, but before he could say it to his family he first wanted to tell them to one certain person.

_Tooth_

Until now he and Tooth remain friends, even though they don't share the same class every day on school. He didn't need worry about it because with the years that passed he managed to have more friends, but his friendship with Tooth remained strong as ever. Not only that though, he started to realize those odd feelings he had since he first saw her, they shared great memories, great times and moments, heck they shared each other's _first kiss_.

He really knew that certainly that **_he likes her_**

Heck his father loved her, even Emma (who by the way made strange noises when the two of them were together). They always look forward seeing the strange yet bubbly girl whenever she comes over to their house. His mother loved her the most; she always looked forward seeing bubbly Tooth (sometimes they engaged a really long chat.)

His mother... he really missed her, especially her worrisome and sweet voice that always drove him crazy. Yeah... his mother passed away from Malaria when he was 11. The day of her funeral was one of the worst days on his life, his chest ached in pain every time he recalled her memory.

_'Hey Tooth...' he could remember how he held her hand tightly 'Promise me that you will never go from my side'_

_'Jack... I...'_

_'Please Promise!'_

_'I promise...'_

Heading straight to Tooth's home he bid his greetings to Rashmi and Haroom, who (by the way) were startled at the sight of him entering like a maniac to their house.

"Tooth guess wh—"

Jack froze and stared blankly to this very moment. It was one of those embarrassing moments when you accidentally see your _crush,_ even your childhood friend **_naked_**. But let me tell you something, this one and particular occasion is not what a guy like Jack had expected.

Why?

Tooth stood there neither looking shocked or embarrassed at Jack's presence, instead she kept a calm face which was odd. _Usually_ a girl should be (at this point) yelling at a boy to get the fuck out of the room or maybe start to throw heavy objects in this situation. Tooth does neither of them.

_That is not all._

Jack could see she came from the bathroom as he sees water drips from her hair (which was rather hot by the way). Well it is normal for a teenage boy like Jack to think like. His blue eyes focus to her chest. Her chest is flat. NO... REALLY flat like a board. (It's no wonder why he couldn't feel a bump whenever they hugged.)

STILL! That is not all he saw.

His eyes focus on to her lower region that was wrapped on a loose towel making his eyes shrank smaller. He thought his vision was playing games but after few seconds of standing there... STARING, he finally understood. He could feel how something broke on his insides, and (somehow) the noise of something shattering rang on his ears.

"—ck? Jack?"

He went out of his trance when he got back to his senses after hearing Tooth talk.

The scent of Tooth Paste invaded his nostrils, and his vision became dizzy after inhaling some more of the Mint that traveled in the air.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "I f-forgot what I was about to tell you…"

Tooth stared worried at him; it looked like something was wrong with his Friend.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help you to remember"

"N-no! It's f-fine... I—" Jack took a moment to calm him, and breathed deeply, man he was exhausted from that long run... "I'll just head home... I feel tired" Jack finished as he slowly closed the door before taking his leave. (Not without a sudden Red face)

**[Present]**

This was NOT OKAY, the memory kept repeating again and again. Despite how he wanted to erase so badly the thing he saw, he had no fucking luck at his attempts; the damned thing was still there. This kept making him panic more.

'How the hell could I didn't known Tooth is actually a GUY?!' Jack kept screaming internally.

Tooth, the 'girl' and best friend he had ever known since his family moved, was actually... A GUY

Just the mere thought of it made his face beam even redder.

"That means... I kissed a dude..." His face becomes even redder to the point of looking like a thermometer; he almost fainted at the heat that he was experiencing right now.

"Man... no wonder why Emma keeps calling me a First Class Idiot..." he mumbled to himself with a bitter stare at the picture.

Just when he had dreamed of a perfect life with the girl of his dreams, God and his stupid sense of humor decided to punish him from his Idiocy, now what was he going to do?!

Tooth is a Guy... that means that the love he felt was... a Lie? If that's so... why does his heart keeps beating fast knowing that fact?

* * *

**A/N: I hate endings like this... hope you had fun reading. See yeh in next chaps!**


End file.
